


480. convenience store

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [22]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is tired! She’s spent the last twenty minutes of the car ride to Cold River convincing Sarah to stop for snacks. She had to (in order): suggest, plead, beg, sulk, beg, sing at the top of her lungs, guilt-trip (which is a funny phrase, and one Helena likes), yell, beg. But now they’re here! So really, it was worth it. It is nice to stretch her legs all the way out and walk through the aisles. There are so many kinds of chips. Helena loves this country, where you can buy chips flavored like ranches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	480. convenience store

The bell on the door jingles when Helena steps into the store and she watches it, fascinated, until it’s silent. Sarah shoves by her with an angry sigh, hands in her pockets, but Helena doesn’t take her eye off the bell until it stops.

Helena is tired! She’s spent the last twenty minutes of the car ride to Cold River convincing Sarah to stop for snacks. She had to (in order): suggest, plead, beg, sulk, beg, sing at the top of her lungs, guilt-trip (which is a funny phrase, and one Helena likes), yell, beg. But now they’re here! So really, it was worth it. It is nice to stretch her legs all the way out and walk through the aisles. There are so many kinds of chips. Helena loves this country, where you can buy chips flavored like ranches.

“You done?” Sarah says, showing up in the aisle behind Helena holding a package of beef jerky and a can of something that says MONSTER in big letters. Helena carefully puts her fingertips to the top of the logo, claws her way down. Big green claw marks, on the MONSTER can.

“No,” she says.

“Helena,” Sarah says tightly, “we need to _go_. I – _we_ don’t have a lot of time to find Swan Man, yeah?”

“Shh, Sarah,” Helena says. “We will bring your Swan Man home for you. But also we will do this with snacks.” She grabs a can of something labeled “Pringles.” Prin-gles. _Priiin_ gles.

“No,” Sarah says.

Helena makes a distressed sound. She likes the shape of them. “Why,” she says.

“You’re gonna get your arm stuck in the can,” Sarah says, grabbing it out of her hand and putting in a bag of trail mix instead. “Here. It’s sweet, yeah? And there’s – fruit, and shit. Let’s go.”

Helena stares at her blankly. She snakes an arm out and grabs a bag of chips that are flavored like ketchup.

“Fine,” Sarah says. “Great.”

Helena grabs another bag. This bag is flavored like _jalepeno poppers_. It says SCORCHING! in letters with flames on them.

“ _Helena_ ,” Sarah says, sounding like she’s in pain.

“Okay!” Helena says. “Now I am ready to go.” She heads for the register. Pauses. Grabs two bags of Cracker Jacks, because there are prizes inside. Prizes! For eating! This is the happiest Helena has ever been, here on the road with SCORCHING! jalepeno popper chips and a mix for trails and prizes-inside and Sarah. Mostly Sarah. Sarah at her back as they walk through the aisles of this store – Sarah _there_ , Sarah rummaging through her pockets for money and muttering angrily under her breath. _I love you_ , Helena thinks of saying, but she doesn’t know how happy Sarah would be to hear it right now.

“Sarah,” she says. “You can have some trail mix. If you want. For fruits.”

“Cheers,” Sarah mutters. Helena sucks her lips between her teeth, considers, and then decides to do it: she knocks her shoulder into Sarah’s, casually, like they have been doing this every single day of their lives.

Sarah sighs, and bumps her shoulder back. When Helena looks her way Sarah is giving her a little bit of a smile, a smile like the way the moon gets sometimes. Covered, but still there.

Helena grins back at her, huge and bright. They head to the register.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
